The development and application of rule engines is one branch of Artificial Intelligence (A.I.), which is a research area that focuses on “making computers think like people.” Broadly speaking, a rule engine processes information by applying rules to data objects (also known as facts). Various types of rule engines have been developed to evaluate and process rules. A rule engine may utilize a network to process rules and data objects. An object is compared against each of the rules in a rule set to determine whether the object satisfies all of the constraints of any of the rules. An object that satisfies all of the constraints associated with a rule may then be modified based on an action associated with that rule.